Foundations
by Galadriadhar
Summary: These are the tales that are told around the tables in the Café Na Rigara and the Radiant Star. These stories make up the foundations and background of the City.
1. Never Surrender

"It's over, Farby." Xander didn't shoot a second glance as Farby crumpled to the ground, crying in the pouring rain. Xander the Delphox, the love of her life, had just exited right wing.

The power of the rain increased, soaking Farby to the bone. She didn't really care right then. Maybe the rain could wash away her memories…

"Hey, Farby," a voice said. Farby shook her head violently and curled into a tighter ball. "Come on, Farby. You can't give up like this."

"Who says?" Farby's muffled voice asked. Her body began to heave as the sobs wracked her.

"Well, I do. One of your friends. All of your friends, actually. How about that?" the voice asked.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Victor. Victor the Victini. Guardian angel to the lost."

Farby lifted her head slightly. A small, orange and red Pokemon stood in front of her. A cocky grin was on his face. His eyes were gleaming, but there was a hint of concern. Something that Farby couldn't understand make her instinctively trust this small fellow.

"There you are," Victor said gently. He reached forward and wiped away a couple tears. "Still as beautiful as ever. Xander didn't deserve you."

Farby sniffed. "But… I thought he loved me…"

Victor shrugged. His grin softened. "I don't know, Farby. Sometimes, the ones we give our hearts to don't want them. When that happens, we just have to pick ourselves up and move on."

"You're a Victini, though. You've never lost like that." Farby squeezed her eyes shut. She felt, rather than heard, a small body sit down next to her. Victor let out a little chuckle.

Farby opened her eyes and stared at Victor. He returned her gaze. "What are you laughing about?"

Victor shook his head, chuckling again. "I may be the Victory Pokemon, Farby, but that doesn't mean I always win."

Farby pushed herself into a sitting position. The rain still poured from the sky as though buckets upon buckets of water were being dropped by mischievous Swanna. "You don't?"

"Nope. I am actually quite good at losing," Victor said, winking, but a serious glint was in his eye.

"I'm not sure I believe that." Farby's voice was losing the sob that had been present. "You're… well, a Victini!"

"Appearances are deceiving, Farby," Victor replied, leaning back on his palms. "Many years ago I was living happily with my family. My brother, sister, mom and dad were all there, and the unity and love was marvelous.

"The time came for me to choose what to do with my life. I tossed and turned in bed at night. Many nights I didn't sleep at all. I would pore over books and pamphlets, trying to figure out what to do.

"One night, I managed to fall into a fitful sleep. I dreamt that I was walking between buildings, down streets, and along sidewalks. There were Pokemon in the dream. They said hello and would move on. I wondered what it meant.

"At length, I came to a huddled figure. I do not recall what Pokemon it was, but I know that the figure looked up at me. It spoke words that have stuck with me. 'Guardian… I have tried, but I am lost.' I found myself replying with two words: 'Never surrender.'

"Well, when I woke, I realized that I was to lift the feeble and the weary. As I prepared to leave, my family tried to support me. But as I left, a heavy weight settled in my heart. In following my path, I left behind my family, Farby."

Victor fell silent, staring into space. Farby wiped her eyes. "Have you gone back?"

"No…" Victor whispered. "I cannot go back. I do not know the way." He chuckled grimly. "Ironic, isn't it? The guardian of the lost is one of the lost."

"Maybe it's good," Farby said quietly. Victor glanced at her. "Maybe, in being lost, you know how to help others who are lost."

Victor's mouth turned up slightly at the corner. "Maybe."

A comfortable silence fell between the two. It persisted for a time before Victor pushed himself to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Farby asked.

"The _Radiant Star_," Victor answered. "Are you coming?" He held out a hand.

Farby closed her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them and smiled. "Yes. I think I will." She took Victor's hand and he pulled her up, surprising her with his strength.

"Do you know Alex?" Victor questioned as he walked slowly next to Farby.

Farby shook her head.

"I think you'll like him. He's the maitre de at the _Radiant Star_, and he's looking for a fifth member of the floor orchestra."

A smile made its way onto Farby's face. "I would love that, Victor."

A/N: This is, without a doubt, one of my more ambitious fanfiction undertakings. 'Legacy of the Lion,' 'Praedictio Ex Tenebrae,' and other multi-chapter stories were ambitious, but what I aim to create is a universe that, if need be, would be able to stand on its own.

Standing in the universe of 'Piano Mon,' 'Rhythm of the Night,' 'Shining Armor,' 'The Mayor's Christmas Carol,' and 'I Am No Hero,' this aims to be the background builder of _The City Chronicles_. I think of it in the same vein as '100 Days of Super Paper Mario,' but more weighty.

I hope that this can be a worthwhile addition to _The City Chronicles._ I present, with great pleasure, 'Foundations.'


	2. The Ballad of Mona Delpha

Riley put his tail down in satisfaction. His latest piece featured a demure Delphox, arms folded in lap with a mysterious smile on her face. The eyes were deep and full of secrets. He called it _Mona Delpha_.

A knock at his classroom door shook him out of his reverie. He walked quickly to the door and opened it. A small Chespin stood there, head hanging. Riley smiled slightly.

"Charles, come in," Riley said, guiding the Chespin into the classroom. Riley was the head of the Industrial District School, but he wasn't like other principals. He was also the art teacher, and his office was his classroom.

Charles moved slowly as Riley led him over to the sink. "While you help me wash the paint brushes, why don't you tell me what you are here for?" Riley handed Charles a bundle of dirty brushes and turned on the water. He grabbed some brushes as well and the two began cleaning.

"Miss Serena sent me again, sir," Charles murmured. "I was trying to do my work, but I couldn't figure out a problem. So I asked Agnes for help, but before she could help me, Miss Serena sent me here for talking in class and trying to cheat." Charles looked up at Riley, eyes watering. "I wasn't trying to cheat, sir! I told Miss Serena that, but she got upset with me for talking back."

Riley sniffed slightly, scrubbing the brushes more vigorously. Charles lowered his head. "I guess I'll never amount to anything…"

Dropping the brushes into the sink, Riley grasped Charles by the shoulders. "Look at me, Charles." The Chespin looked up and met Riley's intense gaze. "Have you ever cheated, Charles?" Charles shook his head. "Have you ever talked back to a teacher?" Charles shook his head again. "Then don't give up!"

"But I…" Charles sighed. "That's easy for you to say, sir. You never had this kind of thing happen to you."

Riley snorted. "If you think that, Charles, you don't know me." He beckoned for the Chespin to follow him and led the bewildered Charles to the new painting.

A small gasp escaped Charles' gaping mouth. "That's amazing, sir."

"This is Mona Delpha, Charles," Riley said, sitting down on a stool. Charles sat on another stool and gazed at the painting. "You may not know the name, but she holds a special place in my heart."

"Why?"

Riley rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. "When I was younger, I was raised in the City Orphanage. I loved to paint and draw, often getting into trouble with the Orphanage's director for 'fanciful daydreaming.' Many were the times that I had to sit in a corner and endure the mockings of the other children at the Orphanage.

"But there was one child that didn't mock me. She was a Fennekin named Mona. She would join me in my painting and my drawing, and, if anything, she was better than I was."

Riley paused for a moment and stared at the picture of the Delphox. His eyes were glazed with memory. "One day, I had had enough. As I was scuffing out my chalk drawing of a building, Mona came up and asked what I was doing. I told her that I was done drawing, done painting, done with all of it.

"I continued to scuff out the drawing but I stopped when Mona said my name. I turned to her and saw that her eyes were filled with tears. All thoughts of destroying my art flew away and I hurried to ask her what was wrong.

"I still remember how she looked at me. 'Riley,' she said, 'don't do that. Please…' Well, I felt upset. Couldn't Mona see that it was what I needed to do?

"She could. But she could also see that it wasn't what I wanted to do. So Mona told me that she didn't care about what others thought. To her, I was a genius, a brilliant artist. She reminded me of all my hopes and dreams, telling me that I couldn't accomplish those goals if I conformed to a mold.

"Then… then Mona told me something that motivates me, even today. 'You'll never get anywhere in life if you fall to every wind. If you want to live, dig your roots in and stand firm.'

"As I stood listening to her, I realized that she was right. It was so hard, but I remembered the fierce joy of completing a new piece. I recalled all of my plans for the future, and in my mind's eye I watched midnight sessions where I would work out details with Mona's assistance.

"So I remade my drawing of a building. The director sent me to the corner, but a new fire had been kindled in my heart."

Charles wiped at his eyes surreptitiously, but Riley noticed. He patted the Chespin on the shoulder.

"Go ahead, Charles. Ask the question," Riley said kindly.

"What… does it have to do with me?" Charles asked. "I mean, it was a nice story, but I don't really understand why you told it…"

Riley chuckled and stood, stretching. "That's a good question, Charles. What do I mean? I mean that you need to stand firm. Don't let Miss Serena get to you. If you let her pull you down, you will be miserable," he said. "I know. I was miserable when I was scuffing out my drawing."

Charles looked up at Riley, who saw a small ember begin flickering in the Chespin's eyes. "That's what Agnes said, too," Charles said, turning his gaze to the painting of the Delphox. "I guess I'll go for it."

"Good." Riley waited as Charles hopped off of his stool before walking him to the door. "If Miss Serena asks, I asked you to help me clean paintbrushes."

Nodding, Charles started to leave. He stopped suddenly, though, and spun to face Riley. "What happened to Mona, sir? I just don't think you would have left her." Charles' eyes widened. "You didn't, right?!"

Riley felt a tear well up in his eye. He shook his head sadly. "I did not leave Mona, Charles." Sniffing, Riley attempted to compose himself. "She… was sick. Acute pokeritis, though I didn't know what that meant at the time." He turned slowly and moved to gaze at the painting. "She should have been able to become this…" Sighing, Riley steadied himself against the doorframe. "Mona went into the hospital and I never saw her again."

A small hand patted Riley's arm. He looked down and smiled slightly. "Is that why you don't get married?" Charles asked.

"You are too perceptive, Charles," Riley chuckled. He stifled his emotions and took Charles to the door again. "Go on. Miss Serena will be wondering where you went."

Instead of leaving, Charles wrapped Riley's legs in a hug. "I know you'll find her again someday, sir. Don't worry."

Riley ruffled Charles' head spikes and returned the hug. After a moment, the two separated. As Charles left, he looked back and saw Riley sitting on a stool, staring at the painting. His eyes were glistening. Charles noticed that his own shoulder and back were wet from where Riley's head was.

Tears.

* * *

"Oh, Mona… Wait for me, please."

"Riley?"


	3. Don't Close the Book

Kelly waved as Roger walked down the steps. He blew her a kiss and she caught it, smiling shyly as she did so. Roger bowed and Kelly giggled, and she turned to the door of her apartment. A quick turn of the key unlocked her door. She entered, switching on the light in the entryway.

Hanging up her coat, Kelly hung up her keys as well on a hook. She made her way to the kitchenette.

It had been a wonderful night out. Roger had taken her to see the stars off of the roof of the Industrial District School. It was the best place for stargazing in the City. Night outside of the City was very dangerous, only giving way to the Romianda, and that was a mutual trust. On that rooftop, Roger and Kelly talked about life and where their relationship was going. She had shyly remarked that she would love to marry him, but he hadn't caught it. Her spirits had fallen, but she tucked away the sadness. After all, there was always the next date. If there was going to be another, of course... Roger might have thought she was moving too fast... After that, Roger had taken her to the Radiant Star for dinner and they danced slowly, close together. Alex had made smart comments, but Roger didn't reply. He had gazed into Kelly's eyes, but had seemed a little distant. He became more animated as he walked her home, but that didn't mean anything. Not really.

Kelly heated some milk and added a small drizzle of honey, still thinking about Roger and his demeanor. It was very unlike him. He always admired her as though she was the only thing in the world. He had always responded to her comments and questions. ...Were they drifting apart?

Pouring the honey milk into a mug, Kelly switched off the stove and cradled the mug in her hands as she curled up in her worn armchair. A book sat on the arm of the chair, its pages dog-eared and tattered from multiple reads. It was one of Kelly's favorite books, _Catching The Riverflow_.

Doubts till plaguing Kelly's mind, she opened the book and lost herself in the solace of the friendly pages.

* * *

"You sure you want this, Roger?"

"I'm positive, Sandra."

"I think she would prefer a card. You don't do something like this the way you're doing it."

"Come on, Sandra. This is what it needs to be."

"All right, fine."

"You're a gem, Sandra. How much?"

"One thousand. Up front. Five hundred after."

"Ooh, that smarts. All right. Here you go."

* * *

The next day, Kelly was extremely busy at work. She was there until 7pm. Zach, Gary, Jude, and all the others had already left. But her work demanded that she finish the project proposal.

At 7, she tidied up her desk and, yawning, locked the Cityworks Incorporated building. She made a quick scan of the outside windows to see if anyone was still in. Every window was dark, so she headed home.

Turning onto her street, Kelly began to get nervous. There was a prickling on her neck, and she sped up, wishing desperately that Roger was there. It wasn't that she couldn't defend herself; she had learned quite a lot of martial arts as a child. Kelly just wanted a companion. One that would stay at her side... forever.

She shook her head, slightly disgruntled. Roger wasn't there, so she had to be a big girl. Kelly knew she could do that. She had done it for most of her life, before Roger came along. As she turned to walk up the path to her apartment complex, the prickling disappeared and was replaced by a sense of peace.

A smile graced her face. This was the same way she felt whenever Roger was around. But he was not there. Kelly didn't care; she felt better than she had since the night before. Humming a soft tune, Kelly unlocked and opened her door.

She was greeted by the aroma of freshly cooked petaya brisket. Kelly sniffed deeply, then sighed blissfully. Petaya brisket was her favorite meal. And no one cooked it better than...

Kelly skidded to a halt in the kitchenette, eyes wide. Roger was sprinkling crushed chali pepper on the brisket, humming the same song she had been humming just a moment earlier. He heard her quick breathing and looked over his shoulder, smiling gently.

"I hope I didn't startle you too badly," Roger said. "Last night was wonderful, and so I thought we could do something tonight as well."

"You... you're in my apartment..." Kelly couldn't seem to make her vocal cords work. Maybe it was the apron Roger wore. Maybe it was that he was cooking in their... her kitchenette. She didn't know.

Roger chuckled and turned back to the brisket. "You left the door unlocked this morning. You only do that when you've been up late. So I've been here all day, cleaning and getting things ready." He picked up a bit of the brisket with a spoon and sniffed experimentally. "Perfect."

As Roger put a lid over the brisket, Kelly tried to find her voice. "You... were here... all day?"

"City holiday," Roger replied, opening the cupboards of the kitchenette. "The school had the day off. Where do you keep your plates?"

Mutely, Kelly pointed to a solitary cupboard. Roger slowly opened it. "Ah ha! Thanks, Kell." Kelly blushed as Roger took two plates out of the cupboard and set them on the table, followed by two sets of silverware and two glasses. He filled the glasses with chilled pinap juice that was in the refrigerator. Then he walked to Kelly and gently took her by the hand. She resisted for a split-second before allowing herself to be led to the table.

Roger went back to the stove and brought the brisket to the table. He dished some out for Kelly and then for himself, set the brisket back on the stove, and sat down across from Kelly.

"I hope it tastes fine," Roger said, gesturing for Kelly to take the first bite. "I was only able to let it marinate for seven hours instead of nine."

The flavors were so wonderful and so intense that Kelly couldn't speak. Roger saw the look in her eyes and nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

* * *

After Roger and Kelly had finished their meal, Roger motioned for Kelly to stay put. He stood up and went into Kelly's small living room. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him rummaging through a bag.

He came back in with a package wrapped in brown paper. "I know it's not your birthday, or Christmas, or any other gift-giving holiday, but I wanted to give you this." Roger handed the package to Kelly, who took it with trembling hands. She slowly unwrapped it. Within the paper was a thin book.

"My Favorite," Kelly read. She looked up at Roger. He was moving his chair so that he would be next to Kelly. "I've never heard of this book, Roger."

"It's a new one," Roger said. "Sandra just got it in today."

Kelly nodded and opened the book. "Will you read it out loud?" Roger asked. Kelly shot him a curious glance, but complied.

_I have many favorites. But my most favorite thing is my couch!  
I like to build forts out of the cushions, and watch scary movies with my stuffed Teddiursa. What's your favorite thing?_

_I have a lot of favorites as well! My most favorite thing is to look at the stars. They look like little light bulbs in a giant house. I like making pictures out of the stars. What's your favorite thing?_

_My favorite thing is to read. Fantasy with knights and wizards, adventures with pirates and treasure, and love stories with boys and girls. Each one takes me to a different place! What's your favorite thing?_

_My favorite thing is dancing. I like to spin and twist and, sometimes, slow dance if the girl is cute enough. What's your favorite thing?_

_Well... my favorite thing is to think about my dreams. I want to find true love and get married. I want to be a mother, my friend. ...What's your favorite thing?_

_My favorite thing, my friend... My favorite thing is you, Kelly. You make me laugh, smile, and feel like jumping to the moon! Your eyes are bright and happy, and they make me happy. When you laugh, I want to laugh. You, Kelly, are my favorite. Will you let me be your favorite and fulfill your dreams?_

Kelly felt a tear sliding down her cheek. At the end of the page, after the question posed by the book character, was a blank line and the word 'Answer?'

She looked up from the book and gasped. Roger was down on one knee, smiling at Kelly. "Kelly? Will you?"

Kelly dashed away her tears and nodded. "I was afraid you wouldn't ask..."

Roger laughed and, standing, wrapped Kelly in a hug. "Oh, Kelly. I told you I love you, didn't I? Of course I would ask."

"I know that now," Kelly replied, sniffing. "You just were... a bit distant last night."

"Ah," Roger breathed. He pulled away from the hug so that he could look Kelly in the eye. "I was trying to figure out how to pop the question. I'm sorry about that, but I love you. So... will you marry me?"

"I already answered..." Kelly trailed off. "But yes! Of course, Roger!"

Roger leaned toward Kelly, eyes closed. She took his face with her hands, adjusted it, and met him halfway. After a millennium, they broke apart.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night watching the stars.


	4. Someone Else

Broadmarsh was mostly dark, save a few streetlights and a single light. The single light was shining from the window of the office of _Fletchback Farms._ Inside the office, a Charizard was hurriedly filling out the final form for the most recent shipment of cheri berries from a Romianda farm.

The Charizard, a female, was average-sized, but for a Charizard, that was rather large. A small spot of ink was drying underneath her left eye, and ink stained her talons. There was a half-melted candle on her desk, and a raggedy coat was hanging on a hook on the back of the office door.

She finished the final word, double-checked the form for perfection, and then leaned back and sighed. "Jasmine, Jasmine… you're not doing good things to yourself," the Charizard said to herself. She stifled a yawn and stood and, yawning again, picked up the papers and tapped them on the desk to even them out.

"I sure hope that Dyan is still in the office," Jasmine muttered as she put on her coat. With practiced ease, she licked her talons and extinguished the candle. As she opened the office door, a breeze caressed her, sneaking through the holes in her coat. Jasmine closed the office door and locked it with a key she pulled from a pocket on her coat.

The moon was covered by dark, heavy clouds, and a sense of foreboding rose in Jasmine's heart. It was similar to the feeling she felt when it was going to rain, and so she shrugged the feeling off. Even without the feeling, though, the night was still oppressive.

It only got worse as Jasmine entered Dyan's domain. The ramshackle buildings and broken streetlights suggested either a general lack of care or mischievous ghosts. Jasmine wasn't sure which she preferred. The one showed that Mayor Winston had no control here, but Jasmine was also afraid of ghosts.

The two horrible suggestions were quickly drowned out by a crack of thunder. Jasmine, hearing the thunder echo through the empty and forsaken streets, shivered. When a second burst of thunder pealed out, she flinched. Lightning was something she could handle. Thunder, on the other hand…

Jasmine arrived at the door to Dyan's office just in time. After she entered, the clouds began dumping their contents on top of the City. A brilliant bolt of lightning illuminated the street, throwing the various pieces into sharp contrast as Jasmine closed the door. A small smile stole its way across her face at the wonderful lightning.

She made her way through Dyan's office, dodging uniformed Pokemon and pitchers of water. But for all of her dexterity, Jasmine ended up running straight into Krowck. The Blaziken gasped and gripped his side.

"Oh, Krowck! I'm sorry about that!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I didn't mean to do that! Did I hurt you?"

Krowck chuckled before gasping sharply again. "No, no."

Bakon came up behind Krowck. "Come on, Krowck. Boss wants the new contract before midnight."

"Oh, a new contract?" Jasmine asked, intrigued. "What kind of contract?"

Krowck snickered, then gasped in pain again. "High-intere-" Bakon cut Krowck off by elbowing him in the side.

"Stop yer quacking! Do you want Boss to put you on low-end again?" Bakon growled. "Excuse us, Miss Jasmine." Bakon grabbed Krowck by the arm and dragged him away.

"What did Krowck mean by that?" Jasmine wondered. She knew what 'high-interest' meant. Before Dyan came to the forefront of the City's business, there were multiple Pokemon who dealt in the extending and sudden retraction of loans. It came to be known as 'high-interest business.' When Dyan came into the fray, most of the high-interest business disappeared. No one had really given it much thought, except for maybe a quick 'hmm.'

A terrible shadow passed through Jasmine's mind as she walked toward Dyan's inner sanctum. She froze in mid-step. "No…"

She shook off the paralysis and ran, dodging uniformed Pokemon who tried to dive out of the way but ended up running into Jasmine and rebounding. In no time at all, she stood in front of the door to Dyan's sanctum.

As Jasmine tried to catch her breath, Wade opened the door. "I'll have Bakon and Krowck report when they get back, Boss," he said over his shoulder. The Buizel turned his head and saw Jasmine standing in front of him. "Ah, Jasmine! Do you have the reports?"

She shouldered past Wade. His forehead wrinkled in confusion, but then he shrugged and went off toward his own office.

Dyan stood at the window in his office, looking out over the darkened streets. Jasmine stormed up to his desk and slammed the papers she held down on it. His shoulders tensed ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Jasmine. I will make sure the reports are sent to the appropriate groups. Have a good night."

"Is it true?"

He chuckled and turned to face Jasmine. "Is what true, Jasmine? You must provide more context."

She didn't meet Dyan's eyes. Scanning his desk, she noticed many papers characteristic of high-interest business. Loan forms, credit reports, warning notices, and more were scattered across Dyan's desk. Each paper had some sort of writing on it, from preliminary information to completed client pages.

"It's true…" Jasmine whispered. Her head whipped up and she met Dyan's gaze. "You're a loan shark."

Dyan smiled easily. "What makes you think that, Jasmine?"

"Krowck let it slip, Dyan. He's going to start a new high-interest contract." Jasmine's eyes were hard. "These papers on your desk prove it wasn't just a slip of the tongue."

He maintained eye contact with Jasmine, but his brow furrowed. "Jasmine, this is a dangerous line of questioning."

"You LIED to me!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I asked if you had any shady business, and you said you didn't! You lied! I can't believe I trusted you!" Jasmine's voice caught. She swallowed the sob and continued, voice lower. "I thought you were a good Pokemon, Dyan."

Dyan clicked his tongue. "Good is relative, Jasmine. What's good for me may not be good for you."

"That's a lie, too," Jasmine hissed. "Good is not 'relative,' Dyan. You may as well get someone else to handle your accounts." She spun around and stalked toward the door. The Mewtwo followed her and reached out to grab her hand. Jasmine slapped Dyan's hand away. "Don't try to stop me. Don't follow me."

As Jasmine opened the door, Dyan's words stopped her in her tracks. "Very well, Jasmine. I wish you well."

"Why?"

Dyan shrugged. "I cannot say that you're wrong. That would be lying. So I may as well wish you well in your life."

Jasmine shook her head and slammed the door behind her. It took all of her self-control to not knock anyone over the head with one of the ever-present pitchers in the outer offices, but once she left the building, the emotion wouldn't stay in any longer. She yelled a wordless cry to the sky, then fell to her knees and cried.

She wasn't sure how long she knelt there, crying. Bakon and Krowck passed her, but she didn't return their greetings. She didn't say anything as the building behind her emptied, one by one and two by two. She ignored Dyan as he locked the office and walked past her.

Then the clouds, which had been closed while she had been outside, opened. Rain began to fall, drenching Jasmine within seconds. She retreated deeper into her tattered coat, her tears mixing with the rain that managed to get through her coat.

In the distance, splashes were heard. They were rhythmic, clopping splashes that came from something other than the raindrops. Jasmine lifted her head and stared in fascination as a Keldeo drew closer. A Victini sat on the Keldeo's back, obviously enjoying the rainstorm.

"Why?"

The Keldeo skidded to a halt. The Victini was barely able to hold on. "Why what?" the Victini asked.

"Why are you so…" Jasmine struggled for the right word. "Why are you so cheerful?"

The Victini exchanged a look with the Keldeo. "Why shouldn't I be cheerful? The plants need the rain to grow, and I do, as well. It makes me feel alive."

"Don't you know how bad the world is?"

The Keldeo laughed. "Miss, the world isn't that bad. It's really quite a good world. You just need to look beyond yourself."

The Victini jumped off of the Keldeo's back. "It's true. I might have said it differently, but there is good in the world. When you're surrounded by darkness, miss, you just need to look a little further."

Jasmine frowned as she mulled the words over. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps this would be better," the Victini said while hopping back onto the Keldeo's back. "Never surrender. Go somewhere new. I guarantee you'll find something-or someone- good." The Victini winked and, as the Keldeo whinnied and raced off, made a sign with two fingers: a V.

That small sign, for some reason, struck Jasmine's heart. She nodded. "They were right." She pushed herself up and began to walk away from the building behind her.

Soon, she emerged from Dyan's domain into the City proper. The streetlights were cheering, but the shadows of what Jasmine had learned began engulfing her again.

"How could Dyan have lied like that?" she murmured to herself, wrapping her coat more tightly around her. "How could he do such a thing?"

The rain steadily intensified.

"How could I have been so blind?"

A creak sounded through the pattering of the rain.

"What do I do now?"

Footsteps came up to Jasmine.

"Please, come inside!"

Jasmine hesitated and looked quickly at the Pokemon who had said that. It was an Ampharos- a handsome Ampharos- wearing an apron and a concerned expression. He took her by the arm and gently pulled her inside a nearby building.

"Harry!" the Ampharos yelled. "Warm up some of that hot cocoa, would you? We've got someone shivering and soaked!"

_That's right… the Victini and Keldeo said there was good in the world…_ "Th-thank y-you," Jasmine stuttered.

"May I help you with your coat?" the Ampharos asked. Jasmine huddled deeper into her coat, not quite ready to put away the protection of her soaked rags. The Ampharos shrugged and led Jasmine across the room. "We do have a fire. Here it is. Sit and warm yourself up."

After making sure that Jasmine was comfortable, the Ampharos left. As he left, Jasmine watched his back.

_There is good in the world. He's a good Pokemon…_

Jasmine smiled to herself.

_I wonder how many others like me the Victini and the Keldeo have helped._

As the Ampharos came back with a mug of hot chocolate, two thoughts passed through Jasmine's mind.

_This Ampharos is someone I'd want to marry._

_ I hope something happens that makes you change, Dyan. I bear you no ill will._

"Here you go, miss," the Ampharos said. Jasmine looked up and took the mug and, as she took a drink, a warmth passed through her that wasn't just the hot chocolate.


End file.
